One dies, Another lives
by Judas123
Summary: what if Rick and Lori had a daughter? Mary Grimmes a 23 year olds girl who is in love with a hot-head sexy redneck, Setting is on a prison. are you ready for a crazy story of a girl and a hot as hell redneck, they will need each other to survive ! please leave me review ! enjoy the story ! i know this story is done, but still review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Three hours ago,

_"Daryl, we cant do this my dad is outside," said Mary. "Let him watch", Daryl nib on Mary's ear, he had his arms wrap around her waist ,Mary's arms wrap around his neck, Mary unbutton his shirt, Daryl looked down and saw his chest full of scar, he sigh, Mary looked at him and said Hey, their beautiful, just like you. Daryl smiled and looked at her, he cupped Mary's cheek and looked at her greens eyes, her light brown curled long hair, he loved her pink, round lips, Mary looked at Daryl's icy blue eyes, Mary licked her lips and said "Are you just going to look at me or kiss me?" Daryl grin, and kissed her deeply, He ran his hands from her cheeks to the back of her head to hold her in closer as he crushed his lips against hers. He groaned low in his throat as he felt the silky stands fall around his hands. He pulled her back to draw in a breath, but felt it hitch in his chest at the sight of her, her eyes were huge, and her lips were puffy and kiss-bruised. She was absolute perfection, this woman he had known for 8 months, "I ... I …love….you, Mary "Daryl said. Mary smiled," I love you" too she push him against the wall of the watch tower and kissed him again._

_ "Mary "Rick called "shit, my dad "said Mary, Daryl got out side shirtless, and waved, Mary looked at him and said "get in here". Rick laugh, so did Glenn, Carol and T-dog. Glenn said "wow." _

Present

Maggie's hand were all bloody, she held the new-born baby, Mary kept looking at her dead mom, still looking beautiful as ever. Maggie got her gun, and aim at her, "No, I'll do it she my mom." Said Mary she grab the gun, Maggie felt the room, Mary looked at my mom, "I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry, I love you so much". Tears ran down Mary's cheeks, she lean forward and kissed Lori, Maggie heard a shotgun in the distance, she just sob. Mary went to her, and looked at the baby, Maggie nodded and gave it to her, they both went outside, Mary looked at the baby it had Rick's blue eyes. As they both went outside, Rick heard the baby crying, everyone turned their heads towards them, Rick went toward Mary and shutter "Mom, where is she?" I looked down, Maggie went to Glenn and hug him, Carl went running towards Mary, Rick cried, he knelt to the floor , I looked at Maggie she took the baby, Mary hugged Carl, he yelled Mary sat on the floor , Carl sat next to her, hugging her and crying, every stood still.

That night it was quiet, Mary went to her cell to change, she turn around and took her shirt off, then she felt two strong arms around her waist, "I'm sorry baby." Mary turned around and saw Daryl's face, he saw tears running down Mary's cheek, he wiped the tears with thumb, he hugged Mary, when she heard Carl said "Mary?" they broke the hug, "I'll leave you two alone." He kissed Mary's forehead, and said " I have watch tonight," Mary nodded, he went to Carl and said "sorry" and left, Carl looked Mary, his eyes were red, and said "I went to dad, to be with him, but he just yelled at me". Mary went to bed and said "come, sleep with me tonight". They both lay together in bed; they both faced each other, holding hands. Carl said "what's going to happen next?" while crying. Mary sighs and said

"We will move forward, we will be stronger, we will survive, we will help the baby grow, become stronger, learn how to fight, and show her how to eat squirrel. Carl laughs and said "yea, I'll show her how to shoot too." "Yea, you are going to be a great big brother." Mary said Carl smiled. "Lets go to sleep" Mary said


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they found Carol, she told them about t-dog. They had a funeral for Lori and t-dog. It been a week since Lori died, Carl been hang out with Daryl, but he didn't mind it, he kind of like it, the group was now closer then ever, Hershel was getting better, then group started laughing again, the two prisoner started becoming a great part of the group, Axel was a tall buff black man, Oscar was a tiny old guy. Every one loved the baby, one day Beth and Carl were taking care of the baby while every one was talking about going to town for supplies, " Mary, how is your dad " Hershel said, Mary looked down at the map then at Hershel, he hasn't talked at all,". "Ok, so Glenn you are the only one who knows this part of this place the most, which town is close to the prison?" Mary said. Glenn points the place at the map called windmill. "there might be a few walkers but I'm sure you will be fine." Glenn said. "Ok," "Daryl and I will go" Mary said, she turn to Daryl he nodded and said "whatever you what you babe." Mary smiled and said "ok, then we make a list, and go" Carol said "Mary, we need baby formula too. ". "Ok, Carol, where is my lil sister?" Mary said. "Don't worry honey Beth just put her to sleep." Mary nodded. As Mary went upstairs to her cell, she sat on her fixing her gun, then Axel came and knock, "hi Axel" Axel smiled and said "I though if you want Oscar and me could go to the other cell block and get the rest of the food." Mary smiled and nodded "yea that will great."

Axel saw Mary trying to load her gun then he said "May I," he held his hand to the gun, Mary smiled and gave him the gun, he sat on the bed next to her and showed her, how to open the gun, "there you go" Mary smiled and said "thanks, I was going to tell Daryl but he busy, Axel I never got to thank you for saving me from the walker, I never saw it behind me when we went to grab my mom's body.". Axel smiled and said "no, problem, I should thank you for convict your group for giving Oscar and me a chance to be in your group." Mary smiled and nodded. "What the hell is he doing here?" Daryl yelled, he was in the cell door frame, Axel go up and said "nothing, she needed help, and you weren't around." "If I see you near her again..." Axel said to Daryl "you what..." "Stop" Mary said and got in the middle of both of them, 'Sorry" Axel said and left, Mary turn to face Daryl, she raised an eyebrow, "what" he said, "Do, you have to be that mean," Mary said. "what the hell you mean, that I'll mean he is a convict, I don't like that he is here with you all alone "Daryl growled at her, Mary lick her lips while looking at Daryl, she wrap her arms around his neck and pushed him against the wall, she kissed him jaw line and said "are you jealous?" Mary still kissing his neck, Daryl bite his lips and said "Maybe", Mary licked the neck and said "baby, you don't have to be," Daryl grab Mary's legs and wrap them around his waist, Mary giggled as he took her to the bed, He reached out and slid his hand under her hair, cupping the back of her skull and running his thumb along her jaw, he boldly cupped her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra and he ran his thumb over the nipple, watching the desire flash across her face as her nipple hardened. He kissed her, slipping his tongue easily past her lips and into her warm mouth. She moaned and kissed him back for a moment before she pulled away abruptly. "We can't we have to go to town, maybe later." Mary whisper in his ear." No, just 5 minutes more, she kissed him back, threading her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart; both of them breathing heavily when they heard Glenn calling them, Daryl sigh, and said "tonight". Mary smiled and got up, Daryl left from the cell and looked at Glenn and said "this better be good, cuz we were in the middle of something, round face".

Glenn smiled and said "the list is done." "Great" said Mary behind Daryl "let's go, before its gets dark." As I went to grab my gun, Carol, Beth, and Maggie towards me, Maggie said "be careful". "Don't worry guys, I'll be here before dark", Mary said "has my dad talked to any of you." They all shook there head, "ok, that's fine; well I'll see you later. Hershel said "wait Mary" Mary smiled at Hershel he became so good walking with crutches marry said 'yea, Hershel," "sweetie heart, please be careful, and you Daryl" Daryl nodded, Mary said "I will be." Hershel gave Mary a hug. Mary and Daryl left; they both went to a truck and rode off. It has been 1 hour ; Daryl hold her hand with his right hand and the other holding the wheel, as they stop, the two was deserted, Daryl cupped Mary's cheek and said remember if you are in trouble screamed my name and I'll come for you, here." Daryl handed her a knife, Mary nodded and took it, and then he kissed her. They both got out of the truck and went to a store, they got the baby formula first, then can food, clothes, and medicals, Daryl started put it inside the car neatly, then Mary said I'm going to see in the restaurant if there a pan or something to cook, Daryl said "ok, just be careful, I'm going to the other store." Ok" Mary said. She went to the restaurant front door but it was locked, she decide to go the back door but it was in the woods, Daryl went inside the store, he saw blood on the floor, he touch the blood he saw it was still fresh. Daryl rose his crossbow up, and kept following the trail of blood.

Mary walked to the back door then she stopped when she heard. "Where ya' goin' my pretty one?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mary walked to the back door then she stopped when she heard. "Where ya' goin' my pretty one?" The man crooned. "Let's get to know each other better."

Silently Mary turned around. Adrenaline was coursing through her body, making her heart pound and her limbs shake. She turned and darted for the woods. The man behind her yelled and just as she was about to reach the trees, another man in camouflage stepped out from the woods and caught the end of her braid, yanking her cruelly to the ground. Daryl she yelled, but…

Gasping, tears of pain in her eyes, Mary punched and kicked but the man didn't even seem to feel the blows. He dragged her back to the other man standing at the restaurant, dropping her to her feet in front of him. One hand pinned her hands behind her back and the other pulled her knife from her belt and held it loosely.

"Shh, shhh my pretty one." The man in front of her smiled. "We're not going to hurt you; we just want to say hello." He traced one dirty finger down her cheek and throat and then down her chest to the hollow between her breasts.

"Don't be scared." He grinned again, revealing broken and yellow-stained teeth.

"I'm not," Mary said scornfully." Daryl she yelled again.

He pursed his lips thoughtfully at her.

The man behind her bellowed laughter, "We got a tough one here. That's too bad ain't it Freddie? We like 'em scared, but first let's get this Daryl."

"He will be here any minute. And when he gets here he'll kill you both. I promise you that." Mary said quietly.

Something in her voice must have spooked Freddie because he stepped back and scanned the trees for a moment.

"Freddie, ignore the bitch. Let's just take her and get – "the man holding her captive screamed as Mary suddenly and viciously stomped on the top of his foot. His hands loosened and she tore free from his grip but the man recovered quickly and grabbed her by the shoulder turning her roughly to face him.

"You stupid whore!" he roared, and looking into his eyes Mary realized with sudden, terrifying clarity that the man was completely insane.

Snarling, he raised her knife and plunged it into her left shoulder. Mary screamed; the pain was immediate and enormous. She sank to her knees, staring in disbelief at the handle sticking out from her shoulder.

"Aww, Jesus Henry. Why the fuck did you do that?" the man named Freddie shook his head in disgust. "Now she'll bleed to death before we can have any fun at all with –" he said. The other guy said "let's fucking leave her." They both ran into the woods, and left Mary. She yelled all her might so Daryl could hear her.

Daryl heard a screamed, but when he turned around he saw a girl in the corner of the store, she was pale and skinny she had blonde long hair, she had blood coming out of her arm, she looked at him, Daryl said out loud are you bit, girl?" she said no, then he heard a other screamed, he yelled come on let's go." The girl follows him. Daryl raced through the woods towards the lake. He realized he was holding his breath and forced himself to breathe. He was panicked, running almost blindly through the trees, but he pushed himself to run faster. Behind him he could hear. The girl foot step behind him, all he could think of was Mary. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears, hear his own harsh panting as he leaped over a fallen tree and dodged around a bush. Thorns scraped at his arms but he ignored the fleeting pain. A vision of Mary's pale, sweet face filled his brain and spurred him forward.

As he drew closer to the restaurant Mary screamed, a sound filled with panic and pain, and his blood ran cold. Mary's scream had sent fresh adrenaline into his blood and he ran faster, his breath tearing in and out of his lungs. His eyes fell on Mary. She was on her knees, swaying in front of a large fallen log, a knife jutting from one slender shoulder. There was a Walker crawling towards her. As the Walker rose to his knees, Daryl yanked his crossbow from his shoulder. He took a deep, calming breath and focused, aiming the crossbow at the Walker's head, but instead he shoot at the other man head, he sat running towards them. With a thin inhuman cry, Mary reached up and in one swift movement, yanked the knife from her shoulder. She screamed again, a low and guttural shriek of agony mixed with rage and fear, and drove the bloody knife into the face of the Walker as it reached for her.

Daryl raced forward as the Walker slumped against her legs and waist and she collapsed under its weight. With a loud grunt of effort he pulled the Walker off of Mary. It was still alive, the knife hadn't been long enough to pierce right through his brain, but it had slowed him down, and he was half-heartedly trying to chew through her t-shirt. Daryl stabs it again, and then Daryl dropped to his knees in front of her "Mary." Daryl whispered. Blood was pouring from the wound in her shoulder and her face was growing paler by the second.

"Is she alive?" The girl stumbled towards them. She knelt beside him, sweat dripping from her face. Daryl took off him belt and rapped around the wound, Mary let out a other screamed, Daryl carried her to the car, he yelled at the girl, to go the car and open the door of the car, he put her gentle in the back seat, the girl sat with Daryl and front seat, he started the car, when the girl closed the door, the girl was silent the ride to the prison, when Daryl was on the prison door he honked at Glenn so he could open the gates of the prison. He rolled down the window and said "Glenn hurry the fuck up Mary hurt." Glenn eyes grew bigger, the gates were open Daryl drew fast he yelled at Maggie who was out side with Glenn" Maggie hurry up get Hershel" Maggie went inside and yelled for her dad, Daryl got out and carried Mary to the prison she was pale, and whimper, Carl yelled what happen, Hershel yelled "Daryl, let me examine her." Hershel said.

Daryl, still holding the belt tightly across Mary's shoulder, stared at him uncomprehendingly.

Rick grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. "Let Hershel look at her."

Rick and Daryl stood at the end of the bed as Hershel and Maggie examined Mary. Daryl paced back and forth across the small cell. He glanced down at his hands; they were streaked with Mary's blood.

After a few moments Hershel stepped away, wiping his hands on a towel as Maggie pressed a fresh towel to the wound on Mary's shoulder. The others had crowded into the small cell and Carl ran to Carol. "Is Mary going to die?" he sobbed.

Carol shook her head. "No. She's not going to die." she glanced at Hershel, "Right?"

Hershel ignored her, "She's lost a lot of blood. Do you know her blood type?"

Rick nodded, "B-positive."

Hershel looked around the room, "Is anyone here B-positive?"

Carol spoke up, "I am."

"Good. We'll need you later."

Hershel took a deep breath. "Maggie, Beth, grab everything from the first aid kit in my cell, the girls nodded and left as Rick said incredulously "First aid kit? A first aid kit? A bunch of gauze and some tape isn't going to fix this, old man."

"Actually, the first aid kit is remarkably well stocked. I imagine because this prison is so isolated." Hershel responded mildly.

He turned his attention to Rick, "Did you pull the knife out?"

Rick shook his head.

Daryl spoke for the first time, "She pulled it out herself. There was a Walker about to tear her throat out and it was the only weapon she had. "Hershel frowned, "The knife went in cleanly enough but she did a fair amount of damage when she pulled it out. It's going to be more difficult to fix. But the real issue is…Axel came in and said is she ok"' Daryl said "what are you doing here." They both started fighting. "Stop it." Mary whispered weakly.

Daryl immediately forgot about Axel and the others. He knelt by the bed and took one cold hand in his own.

"Stop fighting." she whispered again, looking at Daryl and at Axel standing at the foot of the bed.

Carl looked at Mary his eyes were red "don't worry Carl." Mary tried to smile at him

Hershel knelt over her, "Mary, do you know what happened?"

She nodded weakly, "Stabbed, …. two guys try to rape me – hurts." Daryl eyes went wide, he felt lie a asshole, she was his women, it was his job to protect her. Rick was about to cry again, he didn't want to lose daughter after Lori. He was about to ill himself, image what will happen if his daughter Mary dies.

As Maggie and Beth entered the cell, Hershel nodded sympathetically. "I know it hurts. The good news is we're going to fix your shoulder. We'll have you as good as new in no time." He smiled kindly at her.

"Bad news?" Mary whispered.

Hershel stared gravely at her, "You've lost a lot of blood and you'll lose more during the surgery. There's a good chance of infection setting in and-" he swallowed, "while I can work with the tools that are here to clean and close the wound to your shoulder, there's no anesthetic Mary- nothing to dull the pain."

Daryl stared at him; his normally tanned face had paled considerably. "You can't do that to her."

"I'm afraid I don't have much choice. She'll bleed to death if we don't sew the wound up. And it's not just the skin. There are some badly damaged nerves and torn tendons and muscles and if I don't at least try to fix them, her arm will be useless to her." Hershel squeezed Mary's hand comfortingly, and then straightened up.

"Maggie, find me as many clean towels as you can. Beth, start boiling some water."

As Daryl continued to apply pressure to Mary's shoulder, Daryl leaned over her, placing one warm hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Not your fault." Mary whispered back.

He stared miserably at her and she tried to smile, "Stay?"

He nodded, "I ain't goin' no where, I love you so much."

"I love you too Baby" she said back to him with a weak smile !


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this chapter 4, I hope you like it and please review thanks !**

Rick pulled Hershel aside, "Have you ever done anything like this before on an animal?"

Hershel grimaced, "Not to this degree." He swallowed, "There was a dog once that had his front shoulder and leg mauled by a coyote; there was nerve and tendon damage that I fixed." Hershel went to Mary and said "Okay Mary. Ready?" Hershel smiled at her and placed a steady hand on her brow. Mary stared at him. Her shoulder throbbed and burned with pain, making her body shake and her stomach roll with nausea. She could only imagine what it would feel like when Hershel actually touched it. She could feel sweat breaking out on her forehead and she was having a hard time controlling her breathing. It rushed in and out of her like a freight train; there was a weird buzzing in her ears and her heart was pounding madly in her chest.

"She's hyperventilating." She heard Hershel say and then he was placing his hand on her forehead again, "Mary, you need to calm down, slow your breathing."

She tried, she really did but it was as though her body had a mind of its own. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, wide with pain and fear. All she could think about was how painful it would be and although she wanted to be brave, knew she needed to be brave - oh it was going to hurt and she had never been more afraid. It was going to hurt so much and she didn't think she could stop herself from screaming and it was important to be quiet, very quiet and –

Hershel disappeared from her view and Daryl's face appeared. He pressed his forehead against hers; she could feel his hand stroking her uninjured arm.

"Shhh." He said softly, "Breathe like I am." He took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled gently through his mouth. His familiar scent filled her nostrils, his warm breath washed over her, his hand stroked her arm and she could feel some of the panic subsiding. She did her best to mimic his breaths, long flat inhales through her nose followed by soft, steady exhales through her mouth. After a few moments she realized she was calmer. Her heartbeat had almost returned to normal and her breathing was slow and steady.

"Ready." She whispered.

Daryl rested his forehead against for hers for a moment longer before sitting back up. She reached for his hand and held it tightly before looking around the room. Most of the others had left the cabin but Hershel had asked Axel, Rick and Glenn to stay. At first she had been confused by their presence but that had cleared up quickly when Axel and Rick had sat on either side of the bed and placed their large hands on her legs.

"We need you to stay as steady as possible Mary," Hershel had said, "These boys are just here to help you with that."

Now she peered up at Glenn who was tucked against the wall by the head of the bed, a large flashlight in his hand. He was shining it directly onto her shoulder and he gave her the barest of grins, his face pale and sick looking.

Maggie brushed Mary's hair back from her face with a cool and steady hand and then stared at the men in the room. "Close your eyes boys." She said firmly. With the exception of Hershel, they all obediently closed their eyes. Maggie cut away Mary's shirt and bra before wrapping a sheet around her upper torso leaving her arms and shoulders bare. She gently placed a sheet over her shoulder. A hole had been cut out of the sheet and she placed this opening over the wound in Mary's shoulder. She smiled reassuringly at Mary before stepping back and letting Hershel take her place.

Still holding Daryl's hand she nodded at Hershel.

He smiled calmly at her and as he reached for her shoulder Daryl spoke, "Look at me Mary." She turned her face obediently towards his. Her eyes were huge and dark with fear and he allowed no trace of his own fear to show in his face.

Daryl watched Mary's face as Hershel reached delicately into the wound in her shoulder. She made a low moan of pain and bit grimly noise; tears were streaming down her face and Maggie wiped them away with a cloth. The flashlight wavered and Hershel looked sharply at Glen, "Steady Glen."

Mary was squeezing Daryl's hand so tightly that his fingers had gone numb but he didn't pull free. Her face was growing whiter by the second and he glanced briefly at Hershel. His hands were red with Mary's blood and an alarming amount was soaking the towels placed around her. He tore his eyes away from her shoulder and focused his attention on her face. She was staring at him, through him, trying to absorb the pain and he leaned closer to her, "Yer doing great. Hang in there."

If she heard him she didn't acknowledge it. She was panting loudly and as her body began to shake he placed one hand on her good shoulder and leaned against her upper body trying to hold her steady. He whispered soothingly to her – just random words of comfort that he tried to make sound convincing. There was no color left in her face at all now. She was trying valiantly not to scream but a high-pitched keening noise was starting in her throat.

Mary tried desperately to stay still as Hershel dug into her shoulder. The pain was monstrous and unending. Dimly she was aware of Daryl above her, whispering words of encouragement, and she tried to focus on his voice and not the excruciating pain radiating from her shoulder into the rest of her body. It was useless; the pain grew within her until her entire world was filled with the deep gut-wrenching agony.

Against her will she could feel her body beginning to shake and strain against the men holding her down. Her back arched against the bed in a vain attempt to escape the pain. Faintly, through the red haze of pain that had swallowed her, she heard Hershel roaring to hold her steady and felt the increased pressure as all three men threw their bodies across hers. A scream was building in her throat; she could feel it and she bit down desperately into the wood, trying to hold it back. It was pointless. She was going to scream, had to scream, there was nothing to do but scream, and then suddenly the darkness was there, closing in around her. All she could hear was Daryl screaming her name " Mary WAKE UP, PLEASE… PLEASE. Darkness consumed her, her head fell in the pillow, she saw a hill with grass and flower, of every color, there she saw her mother Lori, in a white dress, her hair wavy, her skin pale, but beautiful, her eyes were big, her lips was red. Lori hold out her hand Mary grab it then as she looked down she saw she was wearing a white dress with golden lace around her waist, then she hear her mom said "my baby girl, she touch Mary's curls, I love you so much, but its not your time to go, wake up." Then she felt a push on her chest, then she heard "one, two, three", she felt someone breathe inside of her, again she heard one, two, three, a flash came across her eyes, there she saw Glenn face so pale, sweat come down his face, Daryl had his hand on her chest, he looked at her and said "she alive". Then she felt sleep in to darkness. "What happen she heard her dad Rick said? Hershel took her pulse and said "its ok she asleep" Hershel said. She had no idea how long she floated, blind and deaf in the darkness, plagued by neither pain nor bad dreams. When the darkness finally began to subside, she became aware of the pain still holding her in its grip. Her shoulder throbbed and ached with an intensity that made her sick. She began to cry weakly and he was there. His raspy voice whispering words of comfort into her ear and the familiar feel of his body against hers soothed her. Cautiously she tried to move and a hideous bolt of pain down through her left side brought the darkness sweeping back in. She floated again. After a while - a long while - she became aware of voices in the darkness.

* * *

Daryl was next to her holding her hand, he kept say " I'm sorry, I was so stupid, I should have been their with you, my love." As Daryl wiped his tears fast so nobody could see him, he heard someone say "Give her time. She's been through a traumatic experience." Hershel's said to Daryl, as Daryl looked at him, "There's still no fever, that's a good sign."

"Then why ain't she waking up?"

"Her body is trying to heal itself Daryl. She needs rest and it's doing exactly what it should be doing. She'll wake when she's ready. She's young and strong and so far, there seems to be no infection. That in itself is a miracle." Hershel said soothingly.

"Maybe she needs more blood." Daryl spoke gruffly. "I can ask Carol, she'll –"

Hershel interrupted him, "She doesn't need another blood transfusion right now. It's only been a day and a half, give it some time. If she's not awake by tomorrow morning then we'll start to worry."

Daryl ran a hand through his hair; his other still held Mary's loosely. He looked tired and although Hershel had shooed everyone else from the room after the surgery he was unable to convince Daryl to leave her side for more than a few minutes at a time. He, Beth, and Maggie had stayed in the cell, taking turns through the night watching her, but even then Daryl had refused to leave the cell, alternating between lying on the bed beside her and pacing restlessly through the small space.

Hershel hesitated for a moment and then leaned over Mary. He spoke quietly but clearly into her ear, "Mary, if you can hear me, squeeze Daryl's hand. Daryl stared at her hand expectantly; his face was a mixture of misery and hope. When there was nothing, he ran his hand through his hair again and sighed with frustration.

Hershel tried again, "Mary. I want you to squeeze Daryl's hand." His voice took on an almost stern quality, "C'mon Mary. Squeeze his hand."

Daryl's face lit up like a boy's when he felt the first faint pressure against his fingers. "She did it!" He stood and leaned over Mary. "Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand again honey".

Hershel raised an eyebrow at the endearment but said nothing as Daryl brushed his lips across her forehead and then pressed his mouth to her ear. "Please Mary, just once more – for me. "He grinned, delighted, when he was rewarded with an even stronger squeeze, he looked Hershel and smiled, Daryl kiss Mary's knuckles !


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this chapter 5, I hope you like it and please review thanks!**

It was mid-morning the next day before Mary opened her eyes. She blinked, trying to adjust to the light streaming through the prison window. She moved her head cautiously. Her shoulder was aching and throbbing but moving her head didn't increase the pain and she was grateful for that. She became aware of how thirsty she was - her tongue did nothing to wet her dry lips.

Carol appeared beside the bed, "Hi." She smiled at Mary.

Mary smiled back but couldn't muster enough saliva to talk. She swallowed, her throat clicking painfully.

"You must be thirsty. Hold on." Carol turned from the bed, "Beth – run and find Hershel. Tell him Mary is awake." The young girl hopped off the couch and slipped out the door as Lori crossed to the kitchen. She returned with a glass of water and held it to Mary's lips.

"Careful. Small sips okay? You do not want to throw up with your shoulder the way it is."

Mary took small sips, even boiled the water tasted heavenly to her, rehydrating her mouth and soothing her throat. Carol held the glass for her until she had drank nearly half of it and then gently pulled it away. "That's enough for now."

Exhausted by even that small action, Mary rested against the pillows. She was propped up in the bed by numerous blankets and pillows. Either Hershel or Maggie had created a makeshift sling from a ripped up sheet that pinned her arm firmly against her body and a large bulky bandage covered her entire left shoulder.

Carol rested her hand against Mary's forehead. "Still no fever."

Mary stared at her, "Daryl?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse.

Carol smiled and stood up from her spot beside Mary on the bed. "He's right here." She moved and Mary could see Daryl asleep in a chair in the small living room. His chin rested on his chest and his arms were folded over his torso. As she watched he made a soft snoring sound and shifted in the chair.

"I think that's the first time he's slept since it happened." Carol said softly. "We haven't been able to get him to leave."

Beth entered the cabin followed closely by Hershel. He smiled as he leaned over her; like Carol he checked quickly for a fever, a pleased look crossing his face at the touch of her cool brow.

"How do you feel?" he asked

Mary cleared her throat, "Thirsty." She rasped.

He allowed her to drink the rest of the glass of water, rationing it to her in small, careful sips. Already Mary was tiring, she could feel the darkness starting to creep up on her again and she wished selfishly that Daryl was awake. She wanted to see him, to feel his touch and hear his voice before she fell asleep again. Just the slight movements from drinking the water had awakened the pain in her shoulder and she winced as she settled back against the pillows.

Hershel had Carol fill the glass halfway with water. He shook some pills out into his hand and held them to her mouth. "It's only Advil but it's something to help with the pain."

She lifted her head with difficulty; the pain in her shoulder was wide awake now piercing her with its sharp, brutal claws, and swallowed the offered pills.

There was a scraping noise behind Hershel and he stepped out of the way as Daryl stumbled into view.

"Mary?" His hair was sticking straight up and there was sleep in his eyes but he looked beautiful to her. He knelt on the floor beside the bed and took her hand in his.

"Hi." He whispered. Up close she could see the worry and strain on his face. She wished she could say something to comfort him but the darkness was very close now and she only had time to squeeze his hand before she slipped back into its comforting embrace.

Later that afternoon, Mary woke again. She had a headache and despite the water she had drank earlier, her throat still felt dry and tight and her tongue swollen and fuzzy. She glanced around her. Daryl had dragged the chair to the side of the bed, one hand still held hers, as he dozed. Someone had obviously convinced him to leave because his hair was now damp and he was wearing a different set of clothes from this morning.

Before she could squeeze his hand to wake him up, Maggie appeared by the side of the bed.

"Hi." She smiled and placed a gentle hand on Mary's torso. "Thirsty?"

Mary nodded. As Maggie got her some water, she stared at Daryl. His face was younger in his sleep, the lines of worry and anger smoothed out, and if he didn't look happy he at least looked content. As she stared at him he woke with a start, staring around blankly before his gaze fell on her.

He smiled, "Hey."

She smiled back as Maggie returned with the water and held it for her to drink. Once again, she allowed her to drink half a glass before handing it to Daryl. "I'm going to get Hershel. Be right back."

Mary stared at Daryl, "Hello." She said.

He smiled again at the sound of her voice, "How ya feelin'"?

She released his hand and moved her good hand back and forth in a cautious "comme ci, comme ca" gesture.

He cleared his throat nervously and placed a hand against her forehead. "Ya feel cool. That's a –"

"- good sign." She finished for him.

He frowned a little, "Any kind of infection is bad Mary, real bad. We ain't got nothin' to treat infections here. I used to have some of Merle's pills but they got left behind when..." he trailed off. "Hershel says it's a miracle you ain't got one."

She shifted, crying out a little as pain shot down her arm. He set the glass down and was sitting on the side of the bed in an instant, one hand still holding hers, the other cupping her face. "What can I do?" he asked.

After weeks of having him barely even look in her direction, weeks of trying to forget the sound of his voice moaning her name, and the way it felt when he touched her, suddenly, more than anything, she wanted to feel his mouth on hers. Before she could chicken out or change her mind, she whispered, "Kiss me."

Without hesitating he leaned forward and placed a soft and familiar kiss on her mouth, his thumb stroking her jaw.

"Thank you." She breathed.

He nodded solemnly as the door opened and Hershel entered followed by Maggie

He placed a hand on her forehead, Mary couldn't help but smile when he did, and then sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good. My head hurts." She replied hoarsely.

"You're dehydrated, it's part of the reason why you feel so weak and why your head hurts." He held her wrist, his strong fingers finding her pulse and counted off a minute.

He smiled at her, "Your pulse is good and strong. How does your shoulder feel?"

She grimaced, "It hurts."

He nodded, "I'm going to give you some more Advil; it will help take the edge off but that's it I'm afraid. You're in for some rough days ahead. You'll need to drink some more and how do you feel about eating something? We've got some broth for you." He said.

Maggie patted her leg, "I'm going to go and get some of that broth. Be right back."

Hershel stood, "Let's get some more water into you; it'll help with your headache." Mary captured his hand in hers before he could leave. She tugged lightly until he bent over her and she could place a soft kiss on his worn cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly and sincerely. "You saved my life and I will never forget that." She kissed his cheek again.

Hershel patted her hand, "You're welcome Mary." He headed to his cell blinking away the sudden moisture in his eyes. She shifted and winced. She should be sleeping, she was exhausted both physically and mentally, Mary shook her head.

Daryl was there instantly, "Mary what's wrong? Should I get Hershel?"

She shook her head, "No, it just hurts."

"Hold on. Hershel said you could have more Advil if you needed it." He went to the kitchen, moving as confidently as a cat in the darkness, and she could hear pouring water and the rattling of pills. He returned and handed her the pills, holding the glass of water so she could drink from it.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded but as he turned to go back to the bed he had made on the love seat she caught his hand. "Please, stay in the bed with me." She murmured.

He hesitated, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Please, I don't want to be alone." She pleaded.

He searched her face for a moment before standing and stripping off his shirt. Wearing only a pair of boxers, he blew the candle out and moved around to her uninjured side. He slipped into the bed beside her and she turned her face so he wouldn't see her grimace of pain as the bed jostled her.

Without speaking he eased his body closer to hers, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his head on the pillow beside hers. She gripped his forearm with her good hand and carefully turned her head so she could tuck her face against his throat. She breathed in his familiar scent as he ran his hand up and down her bare side. She could feel the roughness of his fingers, the calluses that covered them but his touch was gentle against her flesh. She lay quietly for a few moments, marveling that such a rough, hard man could even have this type of gentleness in him. Time past Mary was getting better, Hershel made her do some exercise for her. As Daryl went to the woods Axel spend time with her, he told her about his family, that he had a wife and two Daughter, He also told her that his daughter taught him how to braid hair, he laughed as he said " every day before school started his daughters begged him to braid their hairs". Mary smiled and looked down and said "can you braid my hair?" Axel smiled and said "if you want?" Mary nodded and slowly turned her back towards him, letting her hair fall down, He smiled as he remember braiding his daughters hair, as he was braiding her hair, she said " how is the new girl, I don't know nothing about her?" As Axel divides her hair in three parts to make the braid he said "her name is Emily, she is 20 years old, and she is from Georgia." "Is she nice?" Mary said back to Axel. "Yea, I reckon, I haven't talked to her a lot, but she has been going with Daryl to hunt, for about a week." Mary raised one of her eye browns, "really?" she said. Before Axel could say anything they heard" well, well lil brother, look what we hand here." They both turned there heads and saw Daryl with his fist ready to punch some one, and Merle Dixon, right beside him, with a grin. When Mary saw him she rolled her eyes, and mumbled to her self "fuck." Axel saw Daryl red , he stood up and hug Mary, she said "thanks for the braid", she hugged right back, Axel walked in between the Dixon Brother. "well, Mary had a lamb, you look pale. " said Merle. I looked down at my hands and said "hi, Merle good to see you, you look good with one hand. Merle laughed, Daryl went to Mary side, and sat right be side yea and said "how are you feeling Baby?" Mary was about to answer when Merle said "pussies, I'm going to skin the animal". Daryl rolled his eyes. Daryl cupped Mary's cheek with one hand and lifted her head to his and said "I thought I lost you, we lost you for about 2 mins, then Hershel had to do CPR on you, He felt Mary scoot herself closer towards him, only stopping when her crotch was pressed right up against his waist. Her hands found their way to his shoulders as she opened her mouth to him, running her tongue across his teeth, begging silently for permission to enter his warm mouth, much to Daryl's surprise. Only then, did Daryl deepen the kiss.

He growled fiercely into her mouth as he tasted her, exploring every inch of her mouth. His hands moved up her bare legs, reaching past her thighs as he grabbed a tight hold of her waist, holding her against him.

Mary buried her hands in his hair, grabbing a tight hold of the short strands that were available to her. She didn't care if she hurt him in his grip. And she could care less if he did the same to her. There was something about Daryl that made her go crazy inside. Something about how animalistic he was that made her just want to forget everything that was going on around them and have violent sex with him. And damn it all to hell, that's exactly what she was going to do.

Daryl felt himself swelling against Mary's crotch as she moved her hips, grinding against him. He fought the urge growing inside of him to just rip her clothes off As much as his manhood begged him to do just that, he was going to do the exact opposite He was going to prolong this for as long as he could, taking in every moan and every bead of sweat that she had to give him.

Mary pulled herself away from Daryl to catch her breath and let her head fall back, trying to catch her breath. Daryl brought one hand to the back of her head, his hungry lips falling to her throat as he sucked on it roughly.

"Oh, God, Daryl." She moaned, shutting her eyes tightly, her chest heaving up and down as she felt him suck on her skin, nipping her with his teeth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as if trying to pull him closer to her. They both knew that the only way he was going to get closer to her is if he was inside of her. And both of them had every intention to make that happen.

Without warning, Daryl yanked the braid tie out of her hair, tossing it on it to the floor behind her. He pulled back and watched as her hair finally fall to her shoulders. He ran his hand through her hair. God damn, she was fucking beautiful. Not that Daryl would ever admit that or say it out loud. He wasn't that kind of guy. The act of sex alone was enough to show any woman how he felt about her. He didn't need to pile on any of that romance crap.

Daryl pulled Mary towards him roughly, claiming her mouth with his once again. She moaned against his lips as his fingers dug into the back of her head, tugging on her hair as he grabbed a fistful of it in his hand.

She finally pulled her hands off him and blindly reached for his shirt, trying to open it up with her eyes shut tight. She fumbled with the buttons and finally gave up, wanting to feel the heat radiating off his chest more than anything. She tore his shirt open, ripping the buttons clear off the thin fabric as she tried to pry if off his broad chest. "wait, we could do this when your arm is better." He told Mary. Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm healed, please I need you." She said. She didn't need to tell Daryl twice, he grab her by her hip and lay her down on the bed, he took her shirt, he careful took it out of her injury arm, and threw it on the ground, he kiss her with passion, lick down her neck and spot at her chest, Mary was moan, he stop and looked at her and said remember you have to be quite." Mary just nodded, suddenly she bit her lips, when Daryl's hand made into her inner thighs, she threw her head back, Daryl grabbed his pant and pulled out a shiny tinfoil wrapper ( you know!) he took out and was about to pull on to him, then Mary him by the base of his "HOT DOG" (you know what I mean), she got out of bed and knee to the floor a front of him, all Daryl could see was her head moving, then she looked at him. She looked at his face, she hoped hat she didn't do anything wrong she was had only done it once or twice but only with Daryl, she had the courage to tell him, she took his "HOT DOG" out of her mouth and looked him, and said " I'm I doing this right." Daryl laughed and made her sit down next to him, he cupped her cheek and said " you are perfect everything you do it right, he kissed her , and made her lay down, and kissed her stomach then he saw on her the two d's that he did for her, it was capital script d's, with an ink pen Daryl also had her initial but he did it on his hand, he kissed her again, he slowly went inside of her, Mary gasped with passion….. dary thought to him self "holy shit!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, here is chapter 6, I hope you like it, please leave comments, follow, review. ENJOY !**

Daryl always wake up in before anybody in the prison, Mary had her back turn to Daryl, she was curled up, like a bunny, Daryl ran his finger on to her bare back, feeling the softest of her skin, Daryl move next her and hug her, touching her legs, arms, while he sucked, lick, kiss the skin of her bare neck, Mary moaned in her sleep, she open her eyes slowly, and smiled, she turn around and move next to Daryl, Mary took Daryl's right, and kiss his, finger, and place it in her inner thigh, she moved closer to him.

And whisper to him, "touch me there." Hot breath puffing on her skin, shivers sped down her back as his hands fondle over her breasts. With in an instant, the blanket that was covering her was yanked off, revealing her bare breasts. Leaning down, his soft lips caress the peak of one of her breasts, leaving the softest of kisses around the nipple. Groaning, with his other hand, Daryl tended to Mary's neglected breast, squeezing gently as his palm massaged firmly against it.

Her hands resting on his hips, her thumbs rubbed circles on the skin as they slowly trailed up just as an inferno raged within her, almost making it difficult to breathe.

Lapping at her nipple, his tongue circled around it before taking it within his mouth to suck gently. Swallowing hard, Mary's nails digged onto his back, the air around them seemed to have gotten hotter, burning deep within them white-hot passion that would overtake anyone in an instant.

Panting, Mary tried catching her breath as her body wracked with pleasure. Toes curling, she bite down on her bottom lip as the sensuous body of the redneck pressed up against hers, his hard cock just grazing her inner thigh, only making the anticipation like holy fuck.

As Daryl felt himself becoming harder, his eyes darted up, gazing at her with much intensely. His lips brushed affectionately against hers before they lingered over them as his hot breath caressed her face.

"Ya sure you want this?" He huskily whispered over lips.

Blinking sweat from her eyes, Mary rose her hands up to face and said "hell yea".

Licking his lips, Daryl used his free hand to adjusted his pulsing member towards her entrance, earning a soft moan in response. With a cunning smirk, he immediately plunged himself into her.

Sharply jerking her head back, Mary nearly cried out as the searing passion slammed into her body. Groaning deeply, Daryl waited for a moment before beginning a slow tempo with his thrusting. Hard and slow, her chest heaved up and down sharply as he hooked her leg with his arm and lifted it up.

Eyes rolling to the back of her head, she could hear a moan slipping through his teeth as his lips pressed near her ear, murmuring. "Ah, shit..."

Hands griping his shoulders tightly, Daryl's chest rubbed roughly against hers just as his mind was in a rush that he, himself, was surprised at how much self-control he had. The knot within her stomach came back with full force as his hips smacked against her, letting sound of flesh against flesh resounds in their ears. Cries grower louder and louder in volume, his moans, grunts, and groans remained as soft as the first time. Nibbling on her earlobe, he pumped his hips faster, harder. He shifted, making sure to hit that certain spot that had her screaming, begging for more.

"_Ah_, _God_! Daryl...!" The cry of his name lingered in his head as it echoed softly. "_Daryl_!"

Increasing the force of his thrusts, Daryl continued to hear the cries of his name over and over again as he inhaled sharply, driving into her one final time as they both came undone, their bodies falling lax against the ground.

Panting heavily, Daryl rested his body onto hers before sighing softly. Running her fingers through his hair, he nuzzled his face into her neck. Catching her breath, Mary closed her eyes for a moment as her hand moved up to caress the side of his cheek while subconsciously, his head leaned against it.

* * *

"wow, we should do this more often." Mary said. Daryl chuckled and said "yea, baby", he kissed hard sucking her tongue and got and said "ok, baby I'm hungry let's get some food.". "how did you find Merle" said Mary to Daryl. Daryl said "I found drunk inside a car, in the highway. "is he mad, at t-dog, or pissed off my dad, for handcuffed him on the roof ?" Mary said back to Daryl." Daryl said" yea, it got mad crazy, when you were resting, I had to calm him down," Mary sat and watch Daryl grab his shirt, she loved his back tattoo, she bit her lips, and said " I'm gonna take a shower," she show off her legs, when Daryl turn around, "maybe we could go _there_ for round two." Daryl raised an eyebrow and said " if, you want." Daryl carried her bride style in surprise, with her clothes, and went to the shower. as they got out, every was up, having breakfast, Daryl came in with Mary, they both "morning", Daryl had wide a smile, nobody had never seen him smile when they were at the prison, everyone was quite, Rick, said "morning", Mary to her father and hug him, and kiss Carl head, and kiss the baby, Daryl grab two plate of food, they sat together, and ate. The only thing Glenn thought "he got laid."

As Mary, was wash the plates, Emily asked she needed help. They were both talking about their past. Emily father was hunter and she was born and raised in Georgia, she was 20 years old, she had lost her family, during the breakout. The Emily asked Mary "how did you met Daryl?"

_Nobody slept that night, Andrea was still next to Amy's body, Mary was with next to Carl, Mary saw Daryl sweating his ass off, dragging the dead walkers body, finally he had stop to take a break, "Carl, I'll be right back." Mary grab a bottle of water, and went to Daryl who was sitting on the back of his pick up truck, he saw Mary coming towards him, "what hell do you want ?"he yelled at her. She came closer to him and handed him the water," I thought you must be thirsty, I'm sorry about your brother, if you want the group could do a ceremony for him." Daryl took a drink and looked at her "why, nobody here liked him, and he is not dead, he is out somewhere." He said to her almost yelling at her. "that's true, but he is your brother, and he was a part of this group, and your brother is alive or not we could a least do a ceremony for him." Daryl just looked at her, she had her head down, and her hands in her pockets, nobody really care about him and his brother. He came down of his truck and stood next to her, she flinch, he mad a face and said "I ain't gonna hurt you." "I know " she said back. " I'm sure people in the group wont come to your brother thing, so you could just call me when you are going to do it."_

_As she walked away, he called out "thanks" she turn around and nodded. Later that evening, Daryl and mar went to a little pile of rocks, in the middle there was a little cross, Mary had brought sunflower from the side of road, she placed them on top of the rock and stand next to Daryl. "thanks" he said. "nobody should be alone." Daryl nodded. Then they heard Rick yelling her name. she looked at Daryl and said "I'm sorry again for your brother" out of nowhere she hug him, Daryl smelled her hair he though it was the greatest smell the smell of coconut, and kiwi, her skin was soft, he wrapper his arm around, he didn't want to let her go, she walked away and wave at him. He nodded, his just saw her run back to camp. He just wanted one more minute holding her!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, here is chapter 7 enjoy, please leave a comment, review, and follow thanks. ENJOY GUYS !**

Mary's arm got better, everyone move on, when Daryl , Merle, and Emily went to hunt, Mary and Axel walked around the prison, talking about their past. As Daryl, Merle, and Emily got back hunting, Daryl saw Mary and Axel walking together, she had both her arms crossed on her chest, she was smiling, Axel had a huge smiled across his face and had a shotgun on his shoulder, " well, little brother looks like she got a little play pal", Merle said. Daryl rolled his eyes. Emily was walking in the back of the Dixon's brother she heard the talk, she saw Daryl and he looked pissed. "maybe I should with Daryl, that little bitch, does not deserve him at all" she said to herself. Mary and Axel made their way to the cell, Axel saw Daryl sitting skinning the hunt and looking at him, " I should go, Mary looked at Axel and said" yea, I'll see you in dinner." Axel nodded. Mary made her way to Daryl, he looked at her and then looked at the meet, she crossed her arms around her chest and said "how was the hunt?" "Good". Daryl said without looking at her. Mary went closer to him, she cupped his cheek and brought it up, she looked at his icy blue eyes, then she bent down and smashed her lips to his, he moaned with pleasure, she pulled away and licked her lips, " I love you, Daryl never forget that, I'm yours." Daryl looked at her, she smiled and said "I'll see you later, baby." Daryl looked at her as she walked away, then shook his head and smiled as he kept skinning.

Everyone ate as every night Mary was the only one that can make the baby go to sleep, the group. As everyone was going to sleep, they were all quite so they could hear Mary sing to the baby in the cell room.

Everyone loved when Mary sang to the baby it was peaceful, even they fell asleep.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

(Every one was staying awake just so they could hear the singing, Daryl loved it the most, his Mother once sang it to him, after his dad abused him) Mary sang the song while rubbing the baby's it's soft cheek.

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

As Mary finished the baby yawn and closed it eyes, and went to sleep. Daryl was waiting for Mary, he had both his arms under his head, Mary looked at him, he turned his head and smiled at her, she went closer to him, as she walked she took her shirt off, he licked his lips, and took off his shirt. Daryl couldn't never be mad at Mary, he loved her so much, she went on top of him, she looked at him and stated kissing him deeply. "are you sure you want to do this again ?" "Yea," Mary said. Daryl smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her, never breaking the kiss, she moaned in passion. What they didn't know that someone was seeing them.

The next day woke up he saw Mary snuggle against his chest, and her hand on top of his chest, he smiled, and kissed on top of her head, he covered her with a blanket he doesn't want no one looking at his women he said as he put the blanket on her. He started stoking her back, he love feel her soft skin, it was so different of his rough skin, he heard her moan as he started stoking legs. He smiled, then was in shock when Mary was on top of him, she open her eyes, and saw him, she smiled and bent down and licked his jaw line, "last night was amazing." Daryl said in a sleepy voice. "yea" said Mary. As Daryl put his hand on her forehand , she was burning up, " Mary you are burning up" said Daryl. " I'm cold " she said in a sleepy voice. Daryl got up quickly and went to get Hershel. Hershel came quickly to the cell. Mary was pale, and sweating. "it looks like she needs medicine, she is weak, and dehydrated, and have the flu.". "you need rest, Mary." Daryl came to her side and said " do we have medicine". Hershel said " no". "I'll go to town now and get medicines" said Daryl to Hershel. "no, you can't Daryl, it's not safe.' Mary said in a low voice." "I have to go, I want you to get better baby, I wont go alone." He said to her. "be careful" was he last thing she said before she went to sleep.

* * *

Daryl, Merle, Glenn, and Emily went to the nearest town, as they were driving , Glenn asked to Daryl. "what does Mary have ?", Daryl said "Hershel said it was he flu and she weak.". " Ha" said Merle, "every one of officer friendly family is weak, just look at the at his bitch wife, she dead.". Glenn didn't say nothing. "don't talk about like that" said Daryl. Merle just rolled his eyes and looked out of the car window. Emily just sat quickly in the back with Glenn, maybe she was plotting something, who knows.

Hey stop at the same town, where Mary and Daryl went, "we will spilt, everyone with a partner", " I'll go with you" said Emily, Daryl nodded, Glenn thought to himself "fuck, just my fucking luck, I'm pair up with a killer, rude, racist redneck. Daryl and Emily with to a pharmacy, Glenn and merle went to fight anything useful, after an hour, they had everything they need, Glenn and Merle were waiting in the car, Daryl needed to find something else, finally he found it, a purple box when he was about to read the title., he heard someone clearing their throat, as he turn he saw Emily standing with her shirt button down, and bra less, Daryl turn around quickly and yell "what the fuck ya doing", she went closer to him and said " I see you found some condoms, maybe we could use one" she said while touching his chest. He thought Emily was hot, but Mary was hotter, she was the girl who own his heart, the girl who loved him for him, the girl who wasn't disgust with his scar, and she was the one who understood him. Before he could push her away from him, she kissed him, and touch him. Daryl push her away and yelled at her "don't fucking touch me, I love Mary", he push her while he walked away and went towards the car, hen he saw Emily coming. The ride back to the prison was quickly, thank god Merle found a cigar, that crap made him quiet,

All Daryl could think of was his Mary.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY, this is chapter 8, I hope you like it, please like a comment, review, and please follow, thanks! ( sorry it was a short chapter, next chapter it will longer)**

Daryl ran to the prison, Rick and Carol was by Mary side, carol was patting Mary's forehead with a wet rag, Daryl came in quietly he saw Mary's face was pale, sweating, Rick looked a Daryl and smile "your back" he said to Daryl. Hershel came in with the medicine, Carol went to help out Glenn, Hershel told Rick and Daryl to help Mary sit up, Hershel open Mary's mouth, Daryl could feel the sweat pour down, "Mary, sweetie take the pill" Hershel said. "where is Daryl is he back, and safe?" she mumble. Daryl thought, even though she is sick as fuck, she still thinks about him. Daryl got to Mary side and whisper " baby, I'm here, you have take the pill for me." Mary nodded and open her mouth and shallow.

Daryl had been on her side for the rest of the day, "hey, do remember our first kiss, Mary, that was the happiest day of my life." He ask her when she was sleeping.

_They had been on Hershel's farm for about 6 weeks, everybody had their own job to do_, _Daryl and Mary had been close together, they went out together and talk about their past ,when everyone sleep Daryl couldn't believe that he told Mary everything about him, even about the abuse of Merle and his father. It was a cold night, the stars were out and shinning, Daryl made his way to camp, he made a bird call, and waited for Mary to come out. Slowly Mary got out the Grimm's tent and went to Daryl, "hi" she said with a smile. "hi" he said with a grin, they both walked to a hill, Daryl had brought a blanket with them, as they reached the top they lay on the grass, looking at the stars, Daryl showed Mary the constellation on the sky, as Mary watched the stars, Daryl turned his head and face Mary's he loved her smiled when she watch the stars, then she turn her head and face him, they both lay down facing each other, he cupped the back of her __kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers, as Daryl released her, he quickly said "I'm sorry", "no, kiss me again, please." Mary said to him. Without hesitation he kissed her back, she put both her arm around his neck, it was amazing how warm he was, she thought._

Daryl smiled while rubbing her knuckles, "remember when your dad, and Shane found us the next day, sleeping."

_They fell asleep forgetting, that they had to be at camp at dawn, Daryl was laying down, with an arm under his head, and the other one wrapped tight around Mary, Mary face was on Daryl's chest, and her hand on his stomach, their legs intertwined together, they both were cover in a wool blanket, they were sleepy peaceful when they were awake by a yell, Shane and Rick coming their way. Mary said "shit, we fell a sleep." She said to Daryl. "you fucking redneck, I'm gonna kill you" yelled Shane. Shane and Rick was about to beat Daryl up, Mary got a front of Daryl and yell "stop, he didn't do nothing, I made him take me to see the stars." Rick's face went pale, Mary thought it was stress, with everything in the group, and the house, because he fainted._

Daryl was laughing, Mary chuckled at of no where, he went closer to her and said "your awake?". "yea, I woke a while ago, I didn't wake to disturb you." Mary said in a weak voice. Daryl smiled and kissed her forehead," how it the trip went?" she said. Daryl didn't want to tell her about Emily, but he knew she is the only woman for him. "it was ok, no walkers". He said to her. Mary nodded.

"I love ya, ya know that right." "I know, I love you too", Daryl got undress, and lay next to her and position himself, the position of spooning, he grab her hand, they intertwine their fingers together, and their legs too.

They faced the wall, they had their back towards the cell door. What they didn't know that Emily was at door staring at them, she couldn't believe, that he wanted her, she wanted him, to be with her I that other night she saw them, one way or other she was going to do something about it and nobody was going to stop her_._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guy this is chapter 9, please review, follow, and comment.**

A week passed, Mary flu was gone; Mary, Carol, Beth, and Maggie went to laundry. As they were folding the clothes, Mary said "guys, do you like Emily?" carol said "yea, she good." Both sisters agree with carol answer. "Why?" said Beth. "Every time, I talk to Daryl, and ask him how was hunting with Emily, he doesn't answers me." Mary said to the girls. "Don't worry about is nothing," said Maggie. Mary nodded and folded the last shirt of Daryl.

Today Emily went hunting with Merle, she was still pretty pissed off at Daryl, and at Mary who she like to name Mary, bitch. As Emily and Merle were walking in the woods, Merle was looking at Emily's ass, and said "hey, darlin' why don't we never slept together". Emily stopped walking, turns around and said "I would rather be eaten by a walker." Merle started laughing. "I seen how you look at my lil brother," Emily didn't stop walking, "why do you care?" she said. "I can help you get him, and make Mary piss off. Merle said to Emily. "Why would you do that?" she said back to him. "That lil bitch stole the only kin I had, and that officer handcuffed me to a roof and left me for dead, but I can't do anything to him, so why not the lil bitch." He yelled. "Would you really help me?" She said to him.

"Fuck yea." He said. Emily grin.

* * *

Later that day, Merle and Daryl, went outside skinning their hunt, "so, how is lil bitch, is she giving you what you want" Merle said to Daryl. "Don't call her that, and she is great". Daryl said and smiled when he saw Mary coming towards them. As Mary got closer, Daryl got up and kisses her, and sat down, "how was hunting." She said. "Good" said Daryl. Merle saw Mary grab from her bag two water bottle, and two apples. "Thanks baby." Said Daryl. "I don't need that from you." Said Merle. Daryl rolled his eye and was about to say something when Mary said "At least drink the water, you been out on the sun." Mary put the water on the ground, and walked away, when Daryl yelled "wait" Mary waited for him. As he stood up, he said to Merle "see you later, I done skinning". Merle looked pissed off. Daryl said Mary "I'm sorry about my brother he is an ass." Mary smiled and said "it ok, baby, maybe we could spend a little alone time together when you are done taking a shower." Daryl raised an eyebrow and said "yea". Mary bit her bottom lip, did the puppy eyes to him, and nodded shyly. Daryl grabs her neck and smashed her lips to his. "Let's go then" he said while smiling.

After they got out the shower they quickly went to their cell, luckily Daryl put curtains, into the entire cells of the group cell block, for privately. "I don't know why we have clothes on, if we going to take them off." he said. "Because I'm sure my dad won't like seeing your sexy ass." He smirked. As they went to their cell, they kissed and explored each other's mouths for a few minutes. His rough hand moved down her stomach and under her shirt, brushing along her soft, creamy skin. Mary turned her head to the side and breathed deeply while Daryl kissed her neck. Eventually he managed to get her shirt off and her jean buttons undone. Daryl kissed and licked his way down her torso before coming back up and removing her bra. Once he disposed of the bra, he licked and nipped at the tender skin of her breast before licking over her nipple. She gasped and he smiled, repeating the action again and started all over again on the other perfect breast. Mary rolled them both over and started kissing his face again, loving the scratchy feeling his goatee provided while she undid he sleeveless shirt. Once it was open she started kissing over every scar on his chest and stomach. She slid further down his body till her breasts met his belt and placed a kiss on his naval, making the muscles in his stomach tight. She sat up and undid his pants, his belt jingling as it moved. The light touches of her hand, made him twitch and become increasingly hard. It was almost to the point of painful when Mary finally released him from his boxers. Her hand glided over him, while her eyes were, trained on his face; watching every expression that passed over him. Mary bent down and licked the underside of his member; hearing him sucking the air in harshly. When she reached the head Mary lowered her whole mouth over him.

"Jesus fucking Christ" He whispered," oh my god baby" He smirked. Mary nodded a little and sucked like a vacuum, her cheeks hollowing. She moved her head up and down at an extremely slow pace which made Daryl agitated and he tried bucking his hips up into her mouth but she held him down. Feeling that he probably wouldn't last too much longer she gave him a final suck and released him with a pop. Once she took her hand off him and sat back on her haunches, Daryl was up and pushed her back to the bed. His body covered hers in a second before he slowed his movements again. Daryl grabbed the top of her jeans, a hand on each side, and pulled them down. Once the denim was out of the way, he moved his hand between her legs. Wet and warm; just how he wanted her. A smirk came across his bearded face as he slipped a finger inside her. Mary had her eyes closed and her back arched when he sunk into her warmth. After a few strokes Daryl heard her breathing become swallow and he knew she wouldn't last much longer. Pulling his hand away, he aligned himself with her again and pushed himself inside; filling her.

"Oh my god" She panted. Daryl kept an even pace, pushing into her and withdrawing slowly. This was an experience for Daryl. He had never moved this slowly with any woman. It was always a hard, quick fuck in his truck, in the bed or against the side of the bar. He mightn't agree with the way Merle had treated women and he didn't really approve of the way he used women but when he needed to get off; what was ever quickest, worked.

About three minutes later and Daryl's vision was getting unbearably cloudy. He could feel his end coming on and coming on fast. Inside he urged him to speed up and listen to Mary scream but he stayed at a consistent pace. Mary clamped down on him, causing his sight to be further clouded. Her moans were soft but full of pleasure and her body was covered in a thin coat of sweat. Mostly from Daryl who was finding it extremely difficult to hold himself together.

"Harder" Mary moaned under him. That was the word he had waited for and thrust himself into her hard; it almost made it worth not speeding up.

"God" She whispered in ecstasy. Her whimper amplified and her vice like grip surrounding him and she held her breath, her mouth open almost like it was stuck as she came. That was it for Daryl, his head fell to the crook of her neck and he groaned heavily in relief when his orgasm washed through him. Daryl was on top of Mary, just laying there, while Mary combing his hair with her fingers, and her other hand creasing, his muscular back, Daryl lying in between her legs, got up and kissed her, then lay there next to her and grab Mary by the arm and brought her closer to him, Mary put her head in his neck, "I love you, Mary" Daryl said. "I love you too baby." She said right back. Daryl kissed Mary's temple.

* * *

"Daryl…. Daryl, wake up"… "What" Daryl said in a sleepily voice. "Wake up, dinner is ready". Daryl rubbed his eyes and saw Mary sound a sleep, she had her head on his chest. Then he saw Carol in the cell door, "I'm sorry to wake you up, but dinner is almost ready" she said. "Thanks, carol, we'll be down in few min." he said. Carol nodded. Carol came down the prison stairs smiling, "why are you smiling, Carol?" said Maggie with Glenn by her side. "I think for the first time Daryl said thanks to someone." Glenn smiled "wow, Mary is changing him, the god kind of way." Maggie said.

"Mary wake up" Daryl said to a sleepily Mary. "muhhhh" Mary said. Mary lay back against Daryl's chest, her hair tickling his chin He ran his hand down the length of her curls and buried in the thick mass at the base of her neck, rubbing her scalp, massaging her neck. She stretched her neck upwards and he kissed the side of her head, her temple, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Ready to wake up?" he whispered.

"Um-hum." she said in a low voice. He went towards her bent down where she was sitting and kissed her.

That night, Emily went outside, "Merle, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm here sugar tits." Merle said leaning against the building, smoking on a cigar. "Did you make up a plan; did you got drunk like last time?" Emily said, with her hands on her hips. "Don't worry sweetheart, I have great plan of how we could get rid of the lil bitch? when she is fuckin' gone , Daryl will be all over you and I will have my kin back." Emily nodded. "Tell me what you have in mind?" she said back to him. Merle blew out smokes rings and said "I have friends that could come, when well will go and get supplies from town, and they could take her away, I'm sure they will fuckin' like her, she got great rack." Merle laughed. Emily rolled her eyes and said "when are we going to rid of her?" "In two weeks from now, sugar tits."

"Then Daryl could be your!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey gut did you see last night the walking dead, I so fcking sad, Daryl, I can't wait two months for that sexy redneck to come back! Well, guys here is chapter 10, please leave a comment review and please follow thanks and enjoy!**

" _ya ain't good fa nothin', just like ya lazy ass mother and brother." Richard Dixon said, while punching 10 year old Daryl, Daryl had his knee to his chest in the corner of the trailer, that Daryl called home. Blooding running down his cheek, mixing with his salty tears. Daryl life was never normal, but it was full with pain, suffering, no love, no compassion, no one to hug._

_Richard took a other drink of his vodka bottle, to the last drop of vodka and slam it on the ground, making Daryl jump, and start crying again. "Now, go to sleep, ya no good sum of bitch." Richard yell, while making his way out of his Daryl's room, slamming the door shut. Daryl felt a little relief, but then started crying louder._

Mary woke up, by someone pushing her, as she sat up on the bed, she saw Daryl curled up in ball, crying. She woke Daryl up, he woke up fast with tears on is eyes, Mary put her hands on both sides of his face, and said " It's ok baby, it was just a dream, your safe." Daryl nodded. "Come here" she said. She sat up , putting pillow behind her, lean against it, she gentle push Daryl's head to her lap, he lay down, with his head on lap, she gentle rub, and comb his hair. "Where you dreaming about your dad again?" she said softly. Daryl nodded. Mary kiss Daryl head and said "Go to sleep babe, I'm going to be here." Daryl nodded, and closed his eyes, still enjoy Mary's fingers, gentle, combing his hair. Letting darkness take over him sending him to a dreamless, and a peaceful sleep.

When Daryl woke up, Mary wasn't there, he got up and saw people were started to wake up, as usually Carol was make breakfast, then he saw Mary helping Carol, he went down the stairs, saying "hello, good morning." Mary turns around and smiled. She hugged and kissed him. "I'm sorry about last night." He said. Mary tucked in some of his long strand of hair, on top of ear and said "Don't be sorry, I'm here for you, Daryl." Daryl smiled and hug.

Daryl didn't go hunting that day, he went Glenn to cut some wood, for the cooking stove, what they didn't know, Mary and Maggie were started a them, watching their muscles glisten with sweat, shining with sun light, " Daryl had a other nightmare last night." Mary said to Maggie while they watch their mans. "Do you know what about?" Maggie said to him. " think it was about his father, you should have seen him, I felt so bad, that I could do nothing for him, I calmed him down a bit, but I still felt him tense." Mary said to Maggie. "you are doing the best the can Mary." Maggie said softly to her. Mary nodded. " Mary, do have any extra condoms, I could use" said Maggie. Mary laughed and said "yea, come with me." Maggie blushed.

As they went to there cell block, Hershel told them, that the prisoner, Rick and Carl went to clear out other cell block, we nodded, as Maggie and Mary went Mary's cell block, merle was there.

Daryl and Glenn were cutting wood, when Daryl saw Maggie running towards them, he stop, and made Glenn notice, that Maggie is coming.

Daryl came running to the clinic that Hershel had build, and saw Mary sitting on bed, while Hershel checking on her, when Daryl cleared his throat saw Mary turn her head, and saw a blood coming out her lips, Daryl felt fire burning inside him, he was pissed off what he saw and what Maggie had told him, he went to Merle's cell, and yelled at him " who in hell do ya thin' ya are, you can' hit my women ya bastard." Merle started laughing and said " she is your woman now lil' baby brother, that bitch kick me in the nuts". "You can't slap her, now for that Rick may could kick you out of here." Before Merle could say anything, Daryl left and went to Mary. Mary was laying down on their bed, then Daryl came in and sat next to her, he examine her face, "It's ok Daryl, all I have is cut on my lip." Mary said. "Just stay away from Merle for a while." Daryl said back to her. Mary nodded and said "can you lay down with me for a little while." Daryl nodded, and laid next her, she put her head to his chest, slowly hear his heart beat, he wrap his hand around her, and the other one under his hand, he slowly inhaled the sweet smell, of coconut, and kiwi of her hair, slowly closing his eyes.

_18 years old, Daryl Dixon walked home from school, his dark blue jeans were cover with dirt,, wearing his blue jacket, the sun shined on his face, his icy blue eye glowing, he looked at the ground and kept walking, he looked at his black, old converse, his book bag hanging on his broad shoulder, he stop at a trailer house that he calls home, when he open the door beer bottles scatter all over the ground pizza boxes on top of the TV . Then he heard a shotgun shot, it came from Daryl's room, as he went to his room he saw a naked woman facing down on the floor, blood everywhere, his father looked at him. Richard said "ain't no goin' to love ya now," as he walked away and slam the door. As Daryl's father left, Daryl went to the women, and turn around. His eyes went huge "... M… Mary?" he saw Mary face bloody. Daryl yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks, Daryl combing her soft brown curls. Daryl laid his forehead with her he gasp for air still crying. Then he felt a hand on his head, as he open his eyes, he saw a walker vision of Mary, half par of her face was gone, her eyes were pale, her teeth showing_

Daryl woke up, he was sweating as he went to touch Mary, but she wasn't there. Daryl quickly got up from the bed and went down the stairs, which he found carol, and Beth trying to the feed the baby. "Where is Mary?" he asked. "She is taking a shower" said Beth. "Thanks "said Daryl. Beth nodded. As he walked down the hallway, he heard singing.

"I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the boy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved  
And he will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls"

Daryl careful took off his clothes, and went inside shower with Mary, he grab her by her hip, she let out a yelp, and "you scared the shit out of me." She said while Daryl kissed and nib on her neck, while touching her leg, and hips. "Sorry babe" he mumbled on her neck, still sucking on her neck. She turned around and put her arms around his neck, then he grabbed both her legs and wraps it around his waist, he looked at her face, her big green eyes staring at his icy blue eyes, he watch as she bit her bottom pink round lips. He said "we have no condoms." "Just this once, only" she said to him. Daryl nodded, he slowly enter her, hearing her moan, almost made him cum, he had one hand on the cold, wet, wall, and the other one on her ass, her legs was still wrapped around his waist, Mary kissed a line up to his collarbone. She nipped along his collarbone for a few seconds before she swept up to his mouth. Her tongue moved into him. He quickly removed his had from the wall and grabbed her by her hair and pulled hard enough to tilt her head back. She groaned and closed her eyes. He bit down into her shoulder. His hips slamming into hers. She whimpered and panted. He grunted and groaned. She grabbed his ass and squeezed it. She arched her back while the water rain on them. Mary stared up at him and bit down on her lip, making him groan louder. He crushed his mouth to hers. They made out fast and heavy until the sensations became to much. "Holy fucks "Daryl said, he was so glad that nobody could hear them. He let his forehead come to rest against hers. Their mouths dropped open as they came together. She tighten her legs on his while he poured himself deep inside her. They stood there for a monuments, "holy shit" Mary said to Daryl, "let go back to our cell." He said her. Mary turned off the water, and grabbed a towel. "I love you." He said. "I love you too, baby." Mary said to him.

As every night, Mary sang to the baby, Daryl was waiting for her he had both of his hand behind his hand, smiling, it was dark, but not that dark. As he heard the singing stop, he moved to his side of the bed, he was relaxing when he felt Mary behind him; she went to him kissing him and whisper "close your eyes." Daryl nodded, Mary licked his chest down to his navel, then she pulled down his boxer, and put her mouth to work, he was moaning, he put his hand on her head shoveling her down on him, then he heard "Daryl" when he turned his head, he saw Mary, her hand was on her mouth, tear was rolling down her cheek, he looked down and saw it was Emily. She ran out and went out of cell block, running down the hallways, there made her way to the boiler room, where her mother died, she went to the floor, she pull her knees to her chest and started crying, then she heard Daryl yelling her name, through the air vent. She shook her head and started to cry again. As Daryl went looking for her, Emily lay in Daryl and Mary's bed, she chuckled to herself, and said quietly.

"Part one of the plan, check."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I hope you love chapter 11, please leave me reviews, I would love to read them, and follow me, thanks I hope you enjoy. **

**(please review)**

Mary woke up, on the cold floor, of the boiler room; she walked slowly to the group cell block, then she her father with Carl. Rick saw me and said "my baby, where you been, don't run off like that." "He cheating on me daddy." Mary said and started to cry again. Rick hugged his daughter. Rick try to talk to her, but didn't know what to say, then Carol said "Rick, let me."

Carol and Mary went to Carol's cell, they both sat on the bed, then "tell, me happen." When Mary told everything, Mary could stop crying, she was mumbled. Carol hugged her, Mary put her head on her lap, and sob. Then Daryl looked pale, he had bags under his eye, his eyes were rimmed red. He passed Carol's cell, then he saw Mary crying in carol's lap, it broke his heart, a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt a slap on his shoulder, when he turned around it was Merle. "Baby brother don't be a pussy, she is just a bitch." Merle said. "Don't call her that." Daryl said he felt like shit head, an asshole, and the scum of the earth. Then he heard Mary said to carol "I thought he love me, Carol but I was wrong." Then he heard Rick said "just give her some time she will come around." Daryl nodded. He went hunting with Merle. As Mary packed her clothes in cell, Daryl came back and found move her things. "Mary please just listens to me." Daryl said. "I thought you were different, I loved you, I...knew something was going on with her." Mary cried. Tears rolled her red cheeks. Daryl came to is knees a front of you. Which was the first time he had ever begged. "Please Mary, I thought it was you, I had no idea it was Emily." Daryl cried out. "I love you, Mary Grimes, you are my world, and I love you so much." Daryl said and cried in her lap. "Did you kiss her?" Mary said to Daryl, after min he didn't say nothing. Mary nodded and went out. "Please, Mary" he cried. He stood to chase after her. She stop and face him she went to him, and hug him, her arms went around his neck. Daryl muscular arms went around her went, then she said "I just need time to think." Mary inhaled his scent, for the last time and went away.

Daryl heart was broke, it felt like he could breathe, he was gasping for air, something went over him, he just yelled. He had just lost only person, who loved him for him, the person who knew his past, his hopes, and his dreams.

* * *

A week has past, Mary and Daryl didn't speak to each other, only when she was taking watch, he watched her from the ground when he is doing patrol, Daryl didn't speak to no one, only Merle. Merle had never seen Daryl like this, it kind of freaked him out. Daryl didn't say much when they went hunting together. The next day Rick, decide to go to town and get supplies, he, Mary, Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl. They went to same town, Mary said to herself, that they were driving different cars, as they got there, Rick said "be careful, remember, if it a walker use your knife." Mary nodded; Rick gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. When Mary got out, Daryl was standing near his truck when he saw he almost started crying again. As they packed some supplies, Mary came with blood on her shirt and pants. "Mary what happen to you?" Rick said. "Don't worry, I came across three walkers, it's no big deal." Daryl heart almost stop, he couldn't breath, but all he said "you, should be more careful." Mary looked at him, and nodded.

That night as everyone was sleeping, Mary heard, Daryl, crying. As she went to his cell, he saw him curled up. As went closer to him, Mary saw that he was have a nightmare, Daryl was gripping a pillow, tears rolling down. Mary hated seen him like that. Mary went to him, she sat next to him, and she combed his hair, softly. He woke up, he saw Mary, he hugged her, "I'm sorry, baby, and you have to believe me." Mary looked at "I believe you". Daryl smiled and kissed her, with passion. Their tongues wrapped around each other, pulled back and moved forward again. She kissed him gently and was surprised when his tongue slid into her mouth. He laid his forehead against her; tears were rolling down his cheek. "I forgive, baby. I can't be away from you. I love you so much." Mary said while she cried, she laid her head in the neck collar. She could feel Daryl's heartbeat. He grabbed her face, making her looking at him, he gently rubbed her cheek, "I love you, you are my life, and I missed you so much. You are the only person I love."

When he woke up, he saw Mary's head on his chest, their hand and their legs intertwined, he kissed her forehand. He thought to himself how lucky he is as he rubbed her back. He felt her waking up, hoping that she won't regret that she forgave him. He looked at him, and smiled. "Morning" he said. "Morning" she said then gave kissed him he rolled over, make her be under him, she wrap her arms around his neck. As Merle went to wake Daryl up, he saw Daryl and Mary making out, fuck he thought to himself. He quickly went Emily's cell. Nobody really talk to Emily after what happen, they only talk to her about work in the prison. He went Emily's cell and said "they are back together". Emily looked at him, her face turned red, "fuck" she said. "It won't matter." Still, tell your friends that she could get her." She said to Merle while smiling at him.

After everyone knew that Daryl and Mary got back together they were happy. Rick was relief that he didn't have to punch Daryl for making his little girl cry.

* * *

The next day Daryl went hunting, as he got back, he saw Mary holding the baby, and walking with Carl. The sunset as rising, he looked at her, her hair glowed, and flowing by the light wind; her eyes were deep green shinning. Daryl breath was taken. Mary saw Daryl looking at her; she smiled at him, and told Carl to take the baby back to the prison. He walked closer to him, he saw Carl waving at him. Daryl smiled and waved back. He got closer to Mary, he put his crossbow on the ground, and hugged her, and he put his whole face in the crook of her neck. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck. Mary giggled by his goatee tickle her neck while he kissed her neck, "I love you" he said, while kiss her. She unwraps her arms from his neck, and out it under his shirt feeling his abs. he groan while kissing her. "I missed you." She said while kissing his soft thin lips. She pulled him to the wall of the prison away from the tower watch. As she pushed him she kissed him rough, tasting his tongue with hers. Mary grinding against him, feeling the swelling in his pants against her. Grabbing a hold of Mary and lifting her up, and put her against the wall, she wrapped her legs to his thigh while he licked her collar-bone up to her neck. She wrapped her legs around him tighter than before, her hands gripping onto his strong shoulders. She went to her jeans and unbuttons it, and looked at Daryl. "You want it now." He said. Mary nodded as she unzipped his jeans, taking hold of his shaft. Daryl closed his eyes. Daryl took out her panties, while holding her in his arms. He loved the way she felt when he was inside of her, so tight and wet, just for bad ass Daryl Dixon. He didn't wait he was just slamming back into her with every ounce of strength he had inside of him.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, the feeling of him stretching her out. Daryl was holding her up against him, pinned to the wall of the prison, pounding into her like he never had before. The orgasm was building up inside of her. He growled like an animal each time he thrust into her, his face buried against her neck. "Smack my ass baby" she moans to him. Daryl thought he was going to lose it when she told him that. Mary felt a sting on her ass, she moans louder. "Again" she moans to him. *slap* Mary moaned in his ear. "Fuck." Daryl cursed under his breath "You feel so fucking good, Baby" he groan while say it. Mary loved it when Daryl talked to her dirty. "Harder Daryl, please" she almost yelled. She tried to suppress the moan burning at her lips by covering her mouth with Daryl's shoulder. She opened her mouth, digging her teeth into his warm skin, Daryl just lost it, he just drills her harder, hearing their skin slapping together. He slammed into her one last time before he let himself go, filling Mary with his hot load. He stayed inside of her for a few moments, his face still buried in her neck, as he still to catch his breath. She put her feet on the ground, keeping her back against the wall as she stared up at him.

Daryl brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes, tucking it gently behind her ear, and then kisses her. He grabs her jeans and her shoe helping her in her jeans. As she was all done, he laid a kiss on her neck and took her hand. They intertwined their fingers together and walked together back the prison, with smile on both of their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, guys, thanks for the review. I hope you really like this chapter and follow and review. THANKS!**

**Everything seem normal today for Daryl, Mary was with girls and the baby. Daryl and Merle went hunting. Rick and Glenn were about to go portal when a three guys came in about 6 feet tall, they came in with guns. One of them said "on the ground now." Lucky the baby room was on second floor. I told Beth, carol, and Maggie to get the baby and hide. "No, what about you." Maggie said. Carol, Beth and Beth left quickly. "Well, how are you ladies doing, today" a guy said, when he Mary "holy shit, baby do you remember me in the rest aunt, look at you the knife didn't hurt your beauty." He touches Mary face, but she slaps his hand. Mary wished that she didn't had do that, because the next thing she felt was slap across his face, she was lying on the floor, with a bloody nose. Maggie hit him, but he pull out his gun and said "bitch, I'll kill you, now come now." He grabbed Mary by her hair, and pulls her up. Maggie walked out first, and went down the stairs. Then they heard two shots rang. She saw Axel and Oscar facing down, blood pour out their heads. Then she saw Rick, Emily, Carl, Hershel, and Glenn knee down, with ropes on their hands and ankles. He pushed Maggie to floor, and took Mary to the other man and said "look Sam, is the little hot girl, we been eyeballing. She is hot right." The man said while touch Mary breasts. "Stop what do you what?" Rick said, almost crying by seeing his daughter with them. Sam said "come on, frank, I want some ass." As Henry looked at Mary, grinning at her. Freddie looked at Sam while tiring Maggie with rope. "In a second, let put these people in cell." Sam nodded and grabbed Rick, tossing him to a cell. "Don't worry, your daughter is going be really good with us." Henry said. "How did you she was my daughter?" Henry laughed, and looked at Emily and shook his head slowly. **

"**You made them come here." Rick yelled at Emily. "Oh, no she talked to Merle about the girl, we followed him." Henry left the cell, and locked it. Rick turns to Emily and said "if they kill my daughter, you will pay." Mary was standing in the middle of the cell block; the guys had taken a chair and sat a front of her. "Take your shirt off" said. "Do it or we kill the boy." Yelled Freddie. Mary took of her shirt, showing off her toned stomach, and her chest a lacy black bra sowed off. Henry smiled and stood up walking to her. "Stop it said" yelled Rick. "Shut the fuck" yelled Freddie as he watched Mary.**

**(Daryl and Merle)**

"**I'm glad. You are happy lil' brother. Said Merle. Daryl nodded as they carried the buck that they hunting back to the prison. Daryl was still pissed off at Merle that he hit Mary. **

**(Back to the prison)**

**As Henry turned his to Mary to talk to Freddie. She ran up the stairs to grab her gun, but she almost made it when she felt her ankles were, Freddie drag her down the stairs by her ankles. Freddie throws on the ground, and took of his belt from his jeans, and wrapped around her throat. Henry took out a mattress from the one of the cell, and put it on the ground. Then a shot rang, as Mary looked up she saw carol with snipe, shooting in the corner of the cell. The guys looked up. Mary crawled out the bed and to her father, Rick, pass Mary a knife, as soon she took it. She felt someone grab her ankles drag her, her nail scratch he cold ground. "Mary" Rick yelled. Carl was crying his out loud. "Had enough of this shit." Frank yelled. He took the belt, slapping it on her skin. Mary cried, "Stop it" yelled Rick. Mary was crying, and she felt the belt burn in her skin. She took a good grip of the knife, and stabs him, in right the eye. "Ahh, you stupid bitch." He slaps Mary. Then she heard a shot rang. As she turned around again she saw Daryl, with a gun, aiming at Henry. Henry fell to ground instantly died. Frank went to his knees, begging for his life. "What are you doing here" said Merle to frank. Daryl went to Mary, hugging her, he saw she was only wearing a bar and her jeans, blood on her face, bruise on her back. "Why are they here" said Daryl to Mary. They are the same guys at the restaurant. Daryl eyes went wide. Daryl opens the cells freeing the people. Rick said to Daryl "Merle and Emily, were going let them take Mary." Daryl heart stop, he looked at Mary been looked at Hershel and Maggie.  
What will Daryl do? Who will Daryl chooses Mary or Merle?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I really happy that people really read my story. Here is chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it, remember review, and follow thanks.**

What will Daryl do?

Frank was still begging for his life to Merle, Daryl walked up to frank, and shot him in-between his eyes. Daryl looked as frank fell to ground. Daryl didn't even feel sorry for him. Daryl turned to Merle pushed him out the cell block, Daryl grab the collar of Merle shirt and pushed him against the wall. "I want you out here, you maybe be my kin, but you are not a real brother. You will get your ass out of here, tomorrow and take your whore Emily with you. I don't care were you go, but you will leave, if you don't I will kill you." Merle looked at his brother; Daryl had never stood up at him. Daryl took Merle's gun, and his knife off his hook, and left.

Merle was silent, his mind adjusted of what happen. Daryl went back to cell block. "Where is she?" said Daryl to Hershel. "Don't worry I gave her medication, she in her cell sleeping now." Daryl nodded and said "thank you". "Daryl?" said Rick. "I told Merle, he has to leave with Emily and if he doesn't I kill him, I'm sorry my brother did that Mary." Daryl said. Rick nodded, and out of now Rick gave him a man hug to Daryl. Daryl didn't know what to do, he hugged him back. Nobody really hugged him expect Mary.

That day they had a funeral for Axel, and Oscar. Daryl and Rick throw the two guys to the walkers outside the prison. As they walked back to the cell block. "I'm sorry, that your brother is leaving." Rick said. "I'm not, he hurt Mary and the group, he was crazy, and you could even call him a monster. He was never a real brother. Just some crazy asshole who lived with me and I called brother." Rick nodded. "I do everything to protect Mary, keep her safe, I love her." Said Daryl. Rick looked at Daryl, and saw he wasn't lying Rick had told Daryl about Emily and Merle plan. As they walked back... As they came to the cell block. Rick said to Daryl "get some rest, Glenn and Maggie will take watch, I'll cut the deer." Daryl nodded. He went up the stairs, and enters their cell, he saw Mary sleeping peaceful in the bed, and he went to the little sink, across their cell and washed the blood out of his hand. He took off his shirt, only with his boxer, he went next to Mary. She had her back to him, he lifts her shirt and saw the bruise on her back, and then he lifted her hair off her neck, and saw a bruise from the belt around her neck. Daryl sighs and covered her with a blanket. He gently wrapped her waist with his arm, and put his leg in-between her, and but his head in her hair, smelling her scent.

The next morning, Mary and Daryl was on top of the watch tower. Mary was against the rail facing the woods, and the road, Daryl was hugging her behind her, he had his chin rest on her shoulder. They both saw Merle and Emily, going to car, and leaving. Daryl didn't even talked to Merle, he didn't say goodbye to him at all. "I'm sorry about Merle." Mary said softly to Daryl. "Don't be sorry, I wanted him to leave, I love you and I'll protect you." He said. Mary nodded as the saw Merle and Emily drive off. Daryl felt relief, that Merle, and the crazy bitch was gone. All that he really cares was Mary and the group. As Daryl saw Merle leave he kisses Mary on her neck, and hugged her tighter. They stay there a few minutes. "You know we have about 1 hour until watch is over." Daryl said to Mary. Mary nodded and said "yea". "Maybe, we could have some fun remember your dad interrupted us before." Daryl said. Mary smiled and said "ok" Daryl quickly open the door of the watch tower and let may go in first. As Mary got in there was a two mattress, she looked at there and said "why is there two mattresses in here." Daryl said as he lock door "one is our, and the other one is Glenn and Maggie's. Mary laughed and said "you all ready knew we will be having sex." "I'm like a redneck psyche" Daryl said... Mary giggles. Daryl kissed Mary with passion, grabbing her neck softly. "I love you so much, baby" he said to Mary. "Love you to "she mumbles on his lips. Daryl was so happy that he has Mary, his love. The one who understand him, who truly loves him.

THE END

**Thanks guys, for reading my story. If you go my page you could see the new story that I made, it not about the walking dead, but it has to do about Daryl. I made a story when Daryl was a 17 years old boy. He falls in love with a girl name Mary. It's a high school love story. **


End file.
